1. Field
The following description relates to a radio resource management technology in a mobile communication system, capable of effectively allocating radio resources while managing the radio resources when a normal call or a handover call is attempted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) mobile communication system is currently competitive due to a superior down link capacity and uplink capacity through a High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA). However, in order to provide a mobile communication system capable of being competitive in a quickly developing information communication based society, a new wireless access technology needs to be developed.
In order for the existing 3GPP related technologies to be competitive in the future, a wireless access technology for a next generation mobile communication system needs to be considered as an important issue. Main issues of a next generation mobile communication system IMT (International Mobile Telecommunications)-Advanced include reduced latency, higher user data rates, improved system capacity and coverage, and reduced cost for network providers.
In addition, the next generation mobile communication system is working on an interoperation and a handover with respect to non-3G families such as a WLAN in addition to an interoperation with respect to 3G families. Further, a next generation mobile terminal needs to simultaneously support WLAN and 3G families.
In order to strengthen the competitiveness of such a next generation mobile communication system, radio resource management needs to be effectively performed. In general, the conventional radio resource management is performed regardless of various characteristics of the next mobile communication system and thus the efficiency in use of the radio resources is lowered.
The conventional radio resource management provides the same priority to all of calls regardless of the characteristics of services, and is performed based on reception signal intensity or a speed of a mobile terminal. In such a case, a predetermined radio resource, which exerts the greatest influence on the performance of the mobile communication system is not effectively used, and thus the system performance is extremely hindered. In this regard, studies have been pursued on various kinds of theories such as buffer, priority, fuzzy theory, etc. to achieve efficient radio resource management. However, some of such theories are too simple to enhance the efficiency in management of radio resources, whereas, for example, a radio resource management algorithm based on the fuzzy theory is too complicated, which increases the cost for implementing the radio resource management algorithm. Accordingly, the fuzzy theory can not be applied to a commercial mobile communication system.